Treasured Lovers
by Kiki Hyuga
Summary: What happens when Kiki falls in love with Neji? A boy who carries the same last name? Will her love prevail, or burn up in front of her eyes? The summery sucks yes, but, I tried! That's what counts! XD NejiKiki Fan couple story :


A gust of wind blew by as it caught the dark blue, almost black hair of the 15 year old. Her pale eyes gazed blankly at the setting sun that was in front of her. Her two team mates stood and asked her if she was going to come with them.

"N-no, you guys go on ahead." She smiled, the light peach lip gloss shined as she turned her head slightly to see her friends leave. She sighed and sat side saddle on the grass, more wind blowing by. _I wonder what he's doing right now...I would give anything to-_ She was cut off from her thoughts, the sound of bushes and twigs snapping was heard behind her. She gasped and spun around, seeing a figure come out of the darkness.

"Kiki? What are you doing out here this late?" The deep voice asked, his long hair blowing in the wind's direction.

"O-oh...N-neji-sama!" Kiki said clueless, she shook her head and noticed that the sun was no longer in sight, only the color of red and purple mixed clouds were seen."I-I thought..." She blinked, then his foot steps started coming closer from behind her. She gulped as a small blush played across her cheeks. Neji sat down next to her, his left leg propping up while his left arm rested on it.

"You didn't answer my question." He said, his words cutting through her. Kiki snapped out of her trance then shook her head.

"I-I'm sorry. Me, Sume and Suzumi were hanging out here when our mission was over."She said, smiling. The boy's facial expression didn't crack a smile nor frown. The same, handsome, scowl was only seen.

"Hm, I see." He said, scanning the area of forest and sky. Kiki's smile slowly faded away, her glance now staring at her fingers fiddling with eachother. Her knees were hugged agents her chest. Neji looked at her from the corner of his eye. Her expression made her look so innocent. Her body was beautiful, curvy, and well kept. He blushed lightly, but couldn't be seen. His gaze looked away from her and back to the forest.

"Ah!" Kiki's voice rose up, picking herself up, a smile on her face. The sudden shout made Neji jump as he looked up at her.

"W-what?" He asked, a few drops of sweat rolled down his face.

"It's the first star of the night!" She pointed out in the sky, revealing the star. Neji blinked in confusion.

"Yeah so? What about it?" He asked once more. Kiki giggled.

"If you see the first star of the night, you make a wish! And if you wish hard enough, it comes true!" She said, closing her eyes with her hands together. Neji blinked again, looking up at the lonely star that was in the sky. He sighed and closed his eyes, 'wishing'. After a few seconds, both opened there eyes.

"Well, we should be going home. Right?"She asked smiling, holding out her hand. Neji stared at her hand then sighed nodding in agreement.

"...Yeah..." He took her hand and got up with her help, both making there way home.

Neji was in his room, the only light was his dim lamp that was sitting on his clean, neat desk. He wore an under-shirt with pajama bottoms that were black. His head band and wraps were taken off, showing his seal on his forehead. A low and soft sigh escaped his lips. He was cut off when he heard the sound of thunder and the flashes of lightning filled his room. "Bout time we had some damn rain." He said with a smile on his lips. Meanwhile, Kiki was shaking like a leaf in her room. She always hated thunder, and might never will. She slowly looked from under her sheets. A flash of lightning filled her room, making her gasp and hide back under the covers."Stupid, stupid rain!" She whimpered under the sheets, then shot back up, got out of her bed, and slipped on her house shoes. Kiki gulped and blushed slightly from what she was going to attempt, making her way to her door. She slid it open silently and closed it the same way. The hallway was dark and creepy looking, the lightning and thunder not making it any better. Thankfully his room was only two rooms down. She placed her hand on the wall to make sure she wouldn't fall or anything like that, until she reached Neji's room. She gulped again and shakily moved her hand on the doorknob. Neji blinked and looked at his door, hearing it slide open. His eyes widened to see who it was."K-kiki?"He asked. Kiki looked away bashfully.

"...N-neji-sama...i-is it okay if I...ummm...stay with you tonight?"She asked, her blush increasing. Neji also blushed. He thought it was odd that he asked him that, but he didn't want to say no to her.

"U-uhh, sure. Come on in."He said with a smile. Kiki looked up at him with a surprised look. Then it melted with a smile. She walked in and closed the door behind her, then walked to his desk. She sat down on his extra seat he had. It was a little stool, but it didn't matter to her. She giggled a bit, then smiled up at him. She looked like she was a child in her hight. Neji chuckled to."Why are you sitting there?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest. Kiki looked confused, then cocked her head to the side.

"Unmmm..." She said scratching her head. Neji smirked slightly, he then started to pat his lap. Kiki's face turned red.

"Come on." He said, still patting his lap. Kiki slowly rose up, then made her way to him, sitting on his lap. She only looked down sheepishly. Neji smiled and wrapped his arms around her, sighing when he rested his head on her shoulder from behind. The smell of her hair was delightful, he guessed she took a shower when they came home. Kiki was only speechless. The feeling of his arms holding her securely and his head on her shoulder was warming. She placed her hands on his, then looked at his eyes, still blushing."What made you want to come to my room?" He asked in a questioning tone, his eyes staring in hers. Kiki's blush subsided. She looked away.

"...I don't like thunder storms..."She said embarrassed. Neji only smiled. He gently kissed her shoulder. He smiled at her once she looked at him shocked. He stood up and carried her bridal style and walked over to his bed.

"It's okay, you don't need to be afraid." He said placing her on his bed, then crawled in after."But, it's time for bed." He said smiling."You won't have to fear anything with me around." He added. Kiki blushed, then looked at the window, watching the water streaming down. Neji fluffed his pillow up and placed it back down, then got under his covers. Kiki did the same without the pillow fluffing. She sighed and thought._ I wish it could thunder storm every night..._

A sudden crash of thunder rang through Kiki's ears. She shot up in the bed, franticly looking around. She sighed slowly and looked down, seeing Neji was facing her, hugging her. She blushed slightly and smiled, lightly moving a few strands out of his face. It was so warm. She giggled lightly and got back under the covers, laying her head next to his on the pillow. Facing him as she soon drifted back to sleep.

Next Day

Neji woke up bright and early. Once he did, he noticed his arms were around Kiki's hips, pulling her close to him. He blushed brightly, but then smiled. Pulling her closer. The sudden movement woke her up. She fluttered her eyes and stared in his in a daze. She smiled."Morning..." She said, a small blush formed on her cheeks.

"Morning." He replied, his nose touched hers. He then slowly moved even more closer, there lips almost touching. Kiki's eyes widened, but then slowly closed, Neji did the same, locking his lips with hers. Kiki kissed back, then pulled away hugging him around his chest.

"Neji-sama..." She said. Neji already had in mind what she might say. Kiki gulped and opened her eyes slowly."...I love you..." She said, looking up at him. Neji's face lit up like a candle. His heart was racing like a horse on a rampage. Why was it doing so? He was ready to know what she would say, but why is he acting like this? He gulped the knot that was in his throat and smiled. He hugged her tight and close, as if she was his long lost sibling or loved one.

"I do to." He said in a whisper, his breath was warm on her ear. She got the shivers and smiled with a giggle.

Later that morning

Kiki and Neji, already dressed, washed, fed, and ready, made there way out of the Hyuga estate and on there way to town. Kiki's right hand was intwine with Neji's left hand. Both not caring what or who said about them.

"Ne, ne. Do you like ice cream?" Kiki asked looking up at Neji. Neji looked down at her with a sweat drop.

"Well, to tell you the truth...I never ate ice cream before." He said scratching the back of his head with his free hand. Kiki only blinked, then giggled.

"Well today is your lucky day!" She said, lightly pulling him in the direction of the closest ice cream store. Neji almost tripped, but regained his balance. Kiki soon entered the store and made her way to the glass with the ice cream behind it."Which one would you like?"She asked with her giggle. Neji blushed a bit, then looked through the glass, scanning each flavor.

"Cookies and cream looks good..." He said. Kiki nodded.

"I'll have one cookies and cream cone please." She said getting her wallet out. Neji blinked and watched her._ Why one? _He thought with a questioning look. Kiki only giggled and handed him the cone after taking a taste.

"You chose good."She said smiling. Neji's face reddened, then slowly took the cone from her hand. He took a taste, then paused to see how it tasted. He looked surprised and smiled, taking more licks.

"This is good!" He exclaimed with a chuckle. Kiki giggled as well.

"Well that's good to hear. Lets go to the park!" She said leading the way again while Neji ate his ice cream. The sun was high in the sky, the warmth of it seemed comforting to both of them.

"Ne, ne. Does Neji like to swing?"She asked him with a cheerful smile across her face. Neji blinked, blank in thought.

"Uhh...I've never been at the park before either." He blushed in embarrassment. Kiki only giggled and took his hand in hers.

"Then come with me!" She said running to the swing set, sitting in one of the seats. Neji sat in the swing next to her."Now follow my movements. Kay?" Neji nodded and watched her body language. Kiki healed on the chains and started pushing back, but still sitting on the swing, after that she moved her legs tucking them under her. After she was going up she started doing a kick motion. Neji blinked and started following her movements. Pretty soon he was swinging.

"Ah! I'm swinging!" He laughed, swinging along with her. Kiki giggled and continued to swing. After a few minutes they both came to a stop. Both exhausted from the amount of work they did.

"It's getting late, want to go home?" Neji asked smiling towards Kiki. She smiled and nodded.

"Mmmhmm!" She said then got up with him. She pounced on his back and healed on. Neji got the message and both walked home while Kiki was receiving a piggy back ride from her true love, Neji hyuga.


End file.
